unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Metropolis (Level)
Metropolis is the fifth level of Halo 2, and has been loved by fans for it perfect utilization of police chases and Elites. however, some still dislike this level for its lack of toe to toe infantry combat. This level takes place in New Mombasa. In this stage, the Master Chief is given a Scorpion Tank, a Warthog and two Marines. After Johnson and the Pelican left them, screaming could be heard in the distance. It was Cortana raping Chief in the tank as well as the girl marine wanting to rape him too. Chief left the tank and pig, and began moving down along the long bridge. He grabbed Ghosts from the ground and crushed them with his own hands, though, Wraiths were a different story. He slid under Wraiths and, with his awesome strength, picked them up and threw them off the bridge. And the 2 girls both watched him like little fangirls and tried to see him with hi armor off. These examples of his might might be not true since the Marines who were waiting for him in the tunnel saw him walking like a drunk and with Banshees and Wraiths chasing him. After the bridge part, some Ginger marine chick offers the Chief a shotgun, and the chief makes fun of her being a Ginger. the Marines and the Chief fight Jackass snipers, Split Lips, and Grunts. Suddenly, they spew out of a sewer and see some more Jackass forces. The cheif starts to sneak up on one when the marines start screaming their war cries and beating their fists on their chests.(The Cheif, his plan ruined, starts beating his fists on the marines' chests.) Then Sgt Stacker randomley appears in a warthog with no driver and the Chief wonders how he got to there from his warthog in the last level. Stacker had obviosly been on Pimp my ride lately, because now his warthog was a Gauss! Together, the Chief and Stacker go break a Wraith and go to catwalks attached to buildings and board the Scarab. Transcript Female Marine-"It blew right through us! Rocks, Stones, Didn't do a thing" Male Marine-"Yeah! I bet Sticks would of done the trick though" Johnson-"Were's the rest of your platoon!" Female Marine-"Wasted Sarge! Drunk way too much Alcohol!" Male Marine-"And we will to sarge! If we don't get the Fucking hell out of here! Johnson:"Have you ever been slapped, marine?" *'Male Marine:' No sir. Johnson-(Slaps Marine across the face)"Then shut the fuck up and listen! When I joined, We had no tanks! And not to mension any nooby fucking Marines like you! We hads Sticks and a rock! Seriously! Thats all we had for the whole platoon! And we had to share the rock! Male Marine-"Jeez, those sticks would have been fine about ten minutes ago!" Johnson-"Now the Chief is gonna Jump in this tank, roll across the bridge, and kill any inhuman SOB dumb enough, to-" Master Chief "Wait wait wait! I never agreed to this Shit!" Cortana-"Come on Chief, it'll be fun.....*spreads out seductivly*" Ladies Like Stripper Armor Platings The chief hops in tank '' '''Master Chief:'"At least I have gruntiness" He goes across the bridge helping the Polish defeat the -- oh wait sorry that I was reading the Call of Duty 3 script He goes across the bridge with Al-Quada a RPG guy and destroys alot of UFOs and Pimpin Motorcycles Marine:"Here take this" Thid marine handed shotgun over not cuase she was smart but cause she wanted to stay behind and do it with a Elite Master Chief:"Imma bee bitching the Grunts now" Please don't ask ''Gang Wars'' The marines aproach a lone Jackass Jackal:*urinating* "What?" Master Chief:"Uhh...Imma bee away an l mean away" Chief sees a warhog and waits for it to stop Wasted Marine:"Darth Vader?" Master Chief:"Yes I am your motherfucker" Wasted Marine:"Wha- what?" Plasma grenade flies in his face Wasted Marine:"Ahhhhhhhhhhh I'm being raped by Chuck Norri-" *explosion* He goes to the rest of level watching the Covies try to control a HUGE spider and sided with marines for awhile when MC just shot its homie and made it willingly stop Sgt Johnson:"Run mommy!" Cortana:"Someone gore me ears out" Al-Quada:*gores ears out* ''"Well you asked" '''Master Chief:'"I like the demo better. Had more action" Al-Quada:"Muhammad Jilah!!!!" explosion '' ''The Chief made it out OK but the retarded Al-Quada broke the camera Trivia The Ginger Marine chick in this level is the only Ginger in the halo series Category:Levels Category:Halo 2